wwetnaguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Destination X 2012
My first TNA review of this wiki. ' ' DESTINATION X 2012 Once upon a time there was a man named Austin Aries, he went about procaliming "I am the greatest man that ever lived" and he won a contract to be part of the TNA roster and in no later than a few months he became X DIVISION CHAMP and defended it day after day, week after week, month after month, day in and day out untill one day he realised he deserved greater things and so began his journey, he went to a man in yellow boots demanding a WORLD tiltle match and the man in yellow boots accepted but he said he would accept provided Austin Aries given up the X Title. This put Aries in a difficult sittuation should he give up all his hard work for a shot at the TNA heavyweight Championship and he decided to take the gamble and go all in, he accepted. The time came for the biggest match in his career and something happened that would change the course of history .........but what happened to Austin Aries? well....... Austin Aries became The Greatest CHAMPION that ever lived! Last Chance X-Division Tournament Qualifying Match Rubix vs. Mason Andrews vs. Lars Only vs. Dakota Darsow Hmm, no Taz on commentary tonight. This match pits all of the guys who didn't advance in the last few weeks together in one match for one last shot at entering tonight's X-Division tournament to crown a new champ. Rubix (or Jigsaw as CHIKARA fans know him) starts off snapping a headscissors on Lars Only before bailing, allowing Lars to work a few armdrags on Darsow. Darsow smashes Only's head over his knee and elbows Rubix off the apron. Minor "We love Jigsaw!" chant from the Orlando faithful as Rubix hits a cross-body off the top on Darsow. Falcon Arrow from Darsow is broken up by Only and finally Mason Andrews (Scorpio Sky to longtime PWG fans) returns to the fracas. Now the fans are chanting for Rubix again as Andrews ducks Rubix and wipes out Darsow and Only outside the ring with a huge tope con hilo. Rubix follows up with a huge suicide moonsault out of the ring to take out all three men moments later! Back in the ring Andrews works a nasty armbar on Rubix until Only breaks it up and hits an awkward double STO move on Rubix and Mason. Andrews takes out Darsow with some stiff low kicks and tries for a superplex on Only in the corner but instead all three men do the powerbomb/superplex tower of doom spot and as soon as they're done with that Rubix hits a springboard dropkick to take out Darsow and ignite another HUGE "Rubix" chant. Seriously, this crowd is vocally and clearly behind the guy and it's obvious they're familiar with his background, so hopefully the boys backstage are taking note of this. Rubix hits a kick on Darsow but then eats a codebreaker from Only. Andrews counters into a TKO/stunner combo on Only moments later and picks up the surprise win at 8:23. They probably should have called an audible and put Rubix over after the huge reception for him but Andrews/Sky is a very talented guy who has long deserved a break in this business so I can't complain seeing him win here. The match itself was just what you'd want out of an X-Division opener, quick and spotty but fun and they didn't blow their loads early, saving momentum for later. I like it. Rating 3/5 X-Division Title Tournament Match Kid Kash vs. Mason Andrews The whole idea of this match was that the winner of the last match would have to immediately face KID KASH. So while the last match was exciting this match was ... uh..uh.. boring and Mason Andrews '''win with a quick rool up at 8:09. '''Rating 1.5/5 X-Division Title Tournament Match Douglas Williams vs. Kenny King King looked impressive in his Impact debut and Williams is one of the most valuable members of the X-Division thanks to his classic, grounded technical game. Douglas dominates early with some trademark hold-for-hold grappling while Borash makes World of Sport references on commentary'.Kenny 'King ''' hits a TKO into a spinebuster to pick up the win and advance at '''10:37.' '''This was an okay contest but atleast it was'nt boring like the last one. '''Rating 2.5/5' X-Division Title Tournament Match Sonjay Dutt vs. Rashad Cameron Nice match but one awesome sick spot and here it is Rating 2.5/5 ' ' *Christy Hemme introduces Sorensen himself who gets a nice reception from the fans as he comes out with a neckbrace on (I'll take a neckbrace over paralysis any day, yes sir). Big Welcome Back chant for Jesse and you can see his mom crying in the front row. He talks about how scary the injury was but tells us he knows that God wanted him to be a professional wrestler and thanks the fans and his family for the support. Finally Jesse gets to Zema Ion, the man who caused his injury, ad he tells him that he hopes he wins the title tonight so that he can come back and take the belt from him. Jesse promises to be the X-Division champion next year at Destination X 2013 and that he'll cash in that title to become the World champion. This was nice but I hope that wasn't the big surprise Dixie tweeted about having in store for us tonight. X-Division Title Tournament Match Zema Ion vs. Flip Cassanova Of course Ion's match is next so he and Jesse do a staredown during his entrance. Flip Cassanova/Kendrick might be familiar to more diehard indie fans but isn't anything too special to be honest. He doesn't like Zema's cocky attitude to start so he sends him to the floor and takes him out with a tope. He tries for a back senton but Zema blocks with his knees. Cassanova is sent to the floor and Ion takes him out with a dropkick. Zema misses a moonsault back inside and Cassanova makes him pay for it with a springboard corkscrew moonsault. Flip misses a shooting star press back senton and eats the back-flip into a knee from Ion before Ion finishes him with what I can only describe as a reverse Gory Bomb at 3:55. Well that really was just a squash match this time, which makes me think they may be serious about pushing Ion for the eventual return feud and blow-off with Sorensen going forward, which I like. Quick and fun but really just a blow-out for Ion. Rating 2/5 Bound For Glory Series Match Samoa Joe vs. Kurt Angle The first match these two had together in this company might be my favorite TNA match ever, so I was very excited to see that these two were being matched up again after a few years tonight (not counting their recent Impact match, which was solid). Crowd is hot for this one with dueling chants to start (this crowd has been great all night, where has THIS Impact Zone crowd been hiding at?). Joe quickly evades some hold attempts by Kurt to start and gives him a look as if to say "Yeah, I've seen this from you before and I know what to do". Headlock from Angle is countered by Joe into the corner, where he lays in big right hands. Joe back drops Angle over the top rope out to the floor and then wipes him out with a tope suicida moments later. Back in the ring Joe hits a spinkick on Angle in the corner and sets up for the Muscle Buster, but Kurt comes off the top with a dropkick before he gets a chance to attempt it. Belly to belly suplex from Angle and Joe fights back with a boot and a back senton. Angle grabs a hold of Joe's waist and hits his trademark trio of rolling German suplexes though. Angle looks for the Angle Slam but Joe counters and sets up for the Muscle Buster, but Angle counters out of that into the ankle lock on Joe! Sweet countering there and Joe slams Angle to the mat when he foolishly charges in on him in the corner. Joe hits the Muscle Buster, but Angle kicks out at two. They kind of treated the Muscle Buster very nonchalantly there. Joe tries for the rear naked choke but Angle counters into the ankle lock and really syncs it in until Joe manages to counter into the Coquina Clutch! Kurt manages to power out of the hold though into the Angle Slam, but Joe kicks out just in the nick of time at two. Again Angle tries for the Angle Slam but Joe counters into the Coquina Clutch and Joe is really wrenching away on the submission now, adding pressure and strain to the hold until Angle simply passes out and Hebner calls for the bell to award Joe the match at 14:37. Another simply fantastic match in the long running series between these two men, and they totally did the right move by having Joe go over here as it seems like they've finally realized how valuable he can be to them as a main event player again and a true "TNA original" as it were. All kinds of slick countering and psychology in this one, just like you'd expect, and the finish leaves the door open for a rematch down the line. With this win Joe is now atop the Bound For Glory Series leaderboard. Rating 3.8/5 Last Man Standing Match ''' '''AJ Styles vs. Christopher Daniels OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG What A Match What a..................... This was one of the most physical matches I have seen in TNA and reminds me of BREAKING POINT 2009 RANDY VS CENA even though this match was not as one sided. Anyways this was spot after spot, moment after moment and I just dig into matches like these. Kaz comes out but does not really make that much of a difference anyways this is the sick & awesome ending to this Last man Standing match. Styles wins at''' 17:42''' ' ' Rating 4/5 TNA X-Division Title Ultimate X Match Mason Andrews vs. Zema Ion vs. Kenny King vs. Sonjay Dutt I love the influx of fresh talent into the company lately and that we're about to get to see this match on PPV. JB makes a very sly comment about King being a "TNA exclusive", hardy har har. Zema is quick to try and climb the ropes at the bell but he eats a trio of dropkicks from all three of his competitors instead. Dutt hits a 'rana on King while Andrews hits a missile dropkick on Ion. Ion counters with a tornado DDT and then gets to be on the brunt end of King suplexing Andrews into the corner in a neat spot.King hits a cartwheel kick on Dutt and then springboards up to the X ropes to try and make a grab at the title, but Dutt springboards into the ring and spears him off the ropes in mid-air and follows up with an elbow drop just for good measure. Ion tries shimmying across the X ropes as well but gets yanked down by Andrews and King. King hits the springboard legdrop on Ion but then eats a top rope back suplex from Dutt. King misses a tope outside the ring but moments later Andrews takes out both King and Ion with a corkscrew moonsault. Andrews shimmys across the X ropes again but King hits a nice springboard spear in mid-air to break up that attempt. Now King and Andrews are both shimmying across the X rope to the middle, where they drop off with a huge neckbreaker! Meanwhile Dutt and Ion have climbed past the ropes onto the steel structure above the ring! Suddenly Ion sprays Dutt with his hairpsray and Dutt flies from the structure all the way down to the ring mat, allowing Ion to unhook the belt and become the new X-Division champion at 8:47! This was wild, fast, furious, and nearly impossible to cover move-for-move. I can't believe they didn't give it more time to develop as a match but what we got was absolute balls-to-the-wall craziness in the best way possible and this seems to cement the whole Ion/Sorensen angle going forward. Rating 3.5/5 World HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP Austin ARIES VS ROODE© ' ' This was the second awesome match of the night, it startes of a little slow but omg when the pace picked up it was nonstop excitement, move after move. SPINEBUSTERS, Cross Faces, Last Chanceries, BRAINBUSTERS, and thank God no Beer Bottles . Just amazing a wonderfull preformance by both men. I wish WWE would have matches like these and this is the reason I love TNA because IMPACT might not be good.. infact most of the time its horrible and all it PPVs might not be classics but it delivers every month with solid World title matches. Amazing and Match of the Year candidate. Austin Aries did it he is the Greatest CHAMPION that ever lived! Rating 4.5/5 ' ' OVERALL ''' '''one of the best Tna ppvs of all time RATING 4/5 'Highlights' ' ' Category:TNA